rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Miles Luna/@comment-25555436-20150207030033/@comment-4010415-20150225012807
Red vs Blue (spoilers, by the way) Season 1: Let us introduce you to the Reds, the Blues, and the setting. Now, let us introduce you to Tex. She's a Freelancer, highly trained, highly dangerous, Church is in love with her. He wants to get her AI out of her. Oh hey, look, they got the AI out! But what's this? Caboose is acting strange! Season 2: The AI jumped to Caboose! Oh no! The AI is incredibly evil and aggressive! Uhh, shit happens, I dunno, it's been forever since I watched the early seasons, but hey RvB is on Netflix Instant Watch, anyway uhh. Church gets into Caboose's mind to hunt down the AI, but oh no, it jumps to Doc. Also, Tucker discovers that the Red and Blue teams are commanded by the same person, pitted against each other. Also, Agent Wyoming and that grand mustache you just know he's hiding under that helmet faces off against Tex. And somehow Doc + O'Malley AI + Wyoming + Lopez = Time travel bomb? Season 3: Yay, hilarious filler of Church trying to change the past and discovering he caused a lot of the problems from season 1 and caused some things in season 2. Meanwhile, the Reds and Blues gear up to travel and try to find fellow life forms. Yay! Church learns a lesson and gets to be blasted to where the others are. Double yay! Doc and O'Malley set up base, blablablah, the protagonists vs O'Malley arc goes on and his army is defeated yay. The Reds follow a distress signal back to Blood Gulch. Season 4: The Blues meet an alien. The Reds fuck around, while the Blues go on a random dumb quest that ends in Tucker being impregnated by the alien and birthing a baby alien. During all the fuck-all happening, O'Malley switches to a new host, and a ship lands on Donut. Season 5: Grif's sister was on the ship. She's not very useful, even by Red and Blue team standards. Turns out, she's there for Blue team, not Red team, because she's colorblind. Also, she's extremely late, considering she was sent because of Captain Flowers' death, not Church's. I digress, the Reds find an underground cave because shenanigans, while the Blues have issues with Sheila. The Blues work on getting info from Sheila on who O'Malley's new host is, and the Reds meet aliens looking for Tucker's sword and kid. Shit happens, Flowers was revived by aliens and is O'Malley's new host, the Blues are ambushed by Wyoming and whatnot, all kinds of crazy whatnot, in a nutshell we've switched back to stuff about the antagonists instead of random goofy stuff. And season 6 starts a more stable plot. In a nutshell, it seemed to me like seasons 1-5 did have plot. It just wasn't as stable and didn't seem quite as coherent. It's not like they goofed around and did nothing for 5 seasons and suddenly decided "Hey, let's have a plot!"